A Merman Story
by Peace Heaven
Summary: Inspired by the little mermaid...Ryoma the last and handsome prince of the king of the mermen fell in love with Tezuka. Dedicated to Craze Izumi, May Neuma, Xiaoj and all my friends...


Title: A Merman Story

Timeline: Legend

Pairings: Ryoma/Tezuka, Syusuke/Ryoma, Syusuke/Saeki, Mizuki/Sakuno

Summary: Ryoma the last and handsome prince of the king of the mermen fell in love with Tezuka.

Peace: Sorry if the story I written spoilt the image of the character as this is the first time I am writing BL…

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Notes: This fic is dedicate toMay Neuma,Craze Izumi, Xiaoj and all my other friends...

* * *

"Ryoma, come and have your breakfast!" Ryuzaki, the grandmother of the seven grandchildren shouted.

"Hai, hai,"Ryoma replied.

Curious about the world above the sea, Ryoma asked his grandmother who had been above the sea before.

"Neh…Oba-chan, what does the world above the sea look like?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"I want to know too," Syusuke, Ryoma's brother said.

"The world above the sea is wonderful, there are a lot of people but they had no tail instead what they called 'legs'. At the beach, you can see people playing game called 'volleyball' and if you are sitting on a rock that is very high enough, you can see people playing a game with two rackets and a ball called tennis," Ryuzaki explained to them.

"Saa…Ryoma, why don't we go up above the sea to see those things Granny had just mentioned?" Syusuke suggested.

"Hai,"Ryoma replied.

So they went above the sea and saw what Ryuzaki had mentioned.

"Neh, Syusuke, I hope to play the tennis but with this tail…," Ryoma commented.

"Maa, Ryoma, we can ask the wizard in the sea, Mizuki the octopus for help," said Syusuke.

After Syusuke had said those words, they went beneath the deep blue sea and swam far away from their palace into the most dangerous part of the sea the 'Devil's Place' where the most powerful and evil wizard Mizuki stayed.

Knock, knockRyoma and Syusuke knocked on the door of the door of Mizuki. Then, suddenly, two devil-looking eels grabbed their hands.

"What are you doing, Kaido. This man is mine!" Momo shouted.

"What are you shouting about? Sssssssssss" Kaido shouted back.

"Are you picking a fight? I will fight you with my tail," Momo challenged.

"Sss…If you want to fight, we will fight," Kaido challenged back.

So a fight with the tails started between Kaido and Momo. At the same time…

"Maa…Ryoma, what are they fighting for?" Syusuke asked.

"I don't know. Mada mada dane," Ryoma said.

Then hearing the commotion, Mizuki on his eight legs came out.

"BAKA, WHAT ARE YOU TWO FOOLISH EELS DOING!" Mizuki shouted.

"Nothing," both Momo and Kaido replied after hearing the shouting of their master.

Mizuki turned to Ryoma and Syusuke and said…..

"Sorry for the commotion made by my servants," Mizuki apologized and landed two punches each on Momo and Kaido's heads.

"Iie," Ryoma replied.

"We want to ask you to change our tails into legs," Syusuke said their motive for this trip.

"Mmm…I can help you but I need something from you as you know I am an evil wizard," Mizuki answered smirkly.

"Mada mada dane but what do you want? Gold?" Ryoma asked.

"Maa…an extra leg for you?" Syusuke asked.

"No, I want a wife as you see I am already so old, maybe your sister Sakuno," Mizuki said.

"Syusuke, how is it?" Ryoma asked.

"Saa…Ryoma, let's do what he said," Syusuke said with a smile

So that night as planned, they spied Sakuno's drink. After she had drunk, she fell asleep. At night, when everyone is asleep, Ryoma and Syusuke sneaked Sakuno out of the palace and back into the Devil's Place.

"Saa…Mizuki-san, Sakuno is here, can you do what we ask you to?" Syusuke asked.

"Well…okay," Mizuki said.

After saying this, he took out a bottle of potion.

"Ryoma, Syusuke pour a drop each on your tails once you reached the beach and it will form into a pair of legs," Mizuki told them the instructions.

Later he took out two sets of clothes.

"Wear these clothes and you will look like the human. Also not to let you be embarrassed," Mizuki said.

Syusuke and Ryoma followed what Mizuki had said and true enough, those tails were changed into pairs of legs. Soon, morning arrived and Syusuke and Ryoma walked to the tennis court and tried to play tennis.

At the same time, chaos was going on in the palace beneath the sea.

"Where are Princess Sakuno, Prince Ryoma and Prince Syusuke?" Eiji asked.

"Yes…If we could not find them, what will happen to us……," Oishi answered.

"Nya…what's that? Nya," Eiji asked.

Eiji pointed to a piece of paper. Oishi picked it up.

"Let's me see…Dear Granny, we had brought Sakuno to the Devil's Place for the wizard Mizuki in exchange for pairs of legs. We think that he will not mistreat her as he wanted her for a wife. Love Ryoma and Syusuke. P.S. We are sorry…,"Oishi read the letter out loud.

After a moment, Eiji ,the catfish and Oishi, the hermit crab then realised what had happened.

"Nya…so they had gone to the place above the sea. Nya," Eiji said.

"What to the place above the sea! Eiji!" Oishi said.

"What!" Both of them shouted together and rushed to Ryuzaki's chamber.

After reading the letter…

"RYOMA AND SYUSUKE, WHAT DO THEY MEAN BY THIS AND HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO THEIR SISTER!" Ryuzaki bellowed.

"Are you alright, madam?" Oishi asked concernedly.

" I'm alright. Let's go to the Devil's Place to get Sakuno back," Ryuzaki said breathlessly.

While they were preparing to go to the Devil's Place, on the land…

"Neh…Syusuke, it is very fun but Mada mada dane," Ryoma said.

"Maa…Ryoma," Syusuke said with a smile.

After a while, they took a rest and back beneath the sea surface…

"Mizuki, let my granddaughter, Sakuno go," Ryuzaki shouted.

"Go and stop them, my servants," Mizuki said.

"Hai," Momo and Kaido replied and they went outside and fought against Oishi and Eiji as Ryuzaki had only brought them with her.

However, the two of them had no match against Momo and Kaido as two of them were electric eels and within a few minutes, they could not fight as they were being electrified.

Just as then, Sakuno woke up.

In order to defend against the old mermaid, Mizuki fought against her. No one would expect that Sakuno stepped out of the house and fire balls from her Granny's wand were coming her way…

"Watch out!" Mizuki shouted as he rushed towards her as he got eight legs, he was quite fast, he was able to fend off the fire balls.

Being saved by Mizuki, Sakuno fell in love with him at first sight.

"You are my prince and I love you," Sakuno confessed her love to Mizuki.

"Me too," Mizuki said.

Thus the battle between the old mermaid and octopus ended, and back on the land…

Ryoma and Syusuke were sitting on the bench, resting after a match.

"Ryoma, I love you," Syusuke said and kissed Ryoma on his forehead.

Startled by Syusuke's sudden confession, Ryoma did not say anything when someone shouted…

"What are you doing on the tennis court?" someone shouted and was walking towards the court.

On seeing Ryoma and Syusuke, he apologized…

"Gomenasai, I thought it was members of Seigaku, however you should not be using the court without permission," that 'someone' said.

"Saa…Who are you?" Syusuke asked.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu," Tezuka said.

"Mada mada dane, care to play a game?" Ryoma challenged.

"Okay," Tezuka answered coolly.

"Maa…Then I will be the referee," Syusuke volunteered.

So the tennis between Ryoma and Tezuka began with Syusuke being the referee. After around 45 minutes and the match ended with Tezuka winning and Ryoma a point behind.

"He is not bad as a beginner," Tezuka thought.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said.

"Neh…Tezuka, care for another match tomorrow?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes and what are your names?" Tezuka asked.

"Me, Ryoma and him, my brother Syusuke," Ryoma answered.

After this match, Ryoma and Tezuka had played a lot of match. Tezuka began to think that Ryoma was quite talented in tennis and began to like him. Suddenly…

"Saa…Ryoma, you have not answer my love yet?" Syusuke asked suddenly.

"Mada mada dane…I only treated you as my brother and if I had to fall in love with you, I rather like Tezuka, gomen," Ryoma said.

After saying those words to Syusuke, Ryoma left, leaving Syusuke there.

"Tezuka! Did you hear what I had said earlier?" Ryoma said shockly as he knocked into Tezuka.

"Hai," Tezuka said as he blushed.

While they were confessing their love for each other, Syusuke was…

"Saa…Ryoma do not like me," Syusuke thought.

Just as he was in deep thought, a volleyball hit his head.

"Itai," Syusuke said.

"Are you alright? Gomenasai," the person who hit the ball apologized.

"I'm fine. What is your name?" Syusuke asked.

"Saeki, Saeki Kojiro," Saeki said.

"Saa…Saeki, can I join your friend and you for a game of volleyball?" Syusuke asked.

"Hai, of course you can and we are sorry for that incident," Saeki apologized again.

After a volleyball game, Syusuke and Saeki sat on the beach and talked about the sudden appearance of Syusuke on the beach.

"Neh…Syusuke, why was you strolling on the beach this morning? Did something unhappy happen? Maybe I can help you if you tell me." Saeki said.

"Maa…The person I loved rejected me," Syusuke.

"Oh I see but why? Syusuke is a gentle and helpful person," Saeki said.

"Saa…He already had someone he liked," Syusuke said.

"Mmm… If I am that person, I will like you Syusuke," Saeki said.

* * *

Happy ending!

* * *

**Peace Heaven:** Thank you for reading my fic…Really Thank you. Also, please post your comment. Your comment is needed.

**Peace:** Below are the protests by the characters. Enjoy.

**Ryuzaki:** Wait a minute! Happy ending? What you mean by Happy ending? PEACE! BY LOSING MY THREE GRANDCHILDREN!

**Peace:** Eto…Ryuzaki, they are happy at least.

**Oishi:** They are happy, that's great!

**Eiji:** Nya, they made us being scolded by Ryuzaki everyday, Nya, happy? Nya… Return us our masters. Nya!

**Peace:** Gomenasai…

**Mizuki:** How dare you say it is happy ending! By letting me like Sakuno…but it will better if it is Syusuke.

**Peace:** Gomen…

**Momo and Kaido:** How dare you…

**Peace (interrupted):** GOMENASAI! HOW MANY TIMES YOUR WANT ME TO SAY!

**At the same time…**

**Syusuke:** Maa…poor fic writer…

**Peace:** IF NOT FOR THE FOUR OF YOU, I WILL NOT BE BLAMED BY THEM!

**Saeki:** Neh, writer, it is your fault not ours.

**Peace:** Hai, gomenasai…

**Tezuka:** You should go and have a reflection.

**Peace:** Gomenasai.

**Ryoma:** Mada mada dane.

**Momo:** Why is my scene so short!

**Kaido:** How dare you shout when you are in the wrong.

**Peace: #**cry blood tears# Gomenasai


End file.
